Love Game
by JasZ1991
Summary: Rebekah and Marcel have been dating for two years and the only thing they regret is that Kol still tends to ruin their days...But he doesn't regret going to that event two years ago. Nor does he regret loving Rebekah.


_**Happy Valentine's day, my darlings! I wanted to write a short fanfic and this what happened! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah is tired of having to spend Valentine's Day along. Sure her brother Elijah would give her a box of chocolates. He does the same every year as he gives one to their sister Freya as well. Yet, like every blasted year, Kol , that evil sneaky brother of her's, would steal her heart and eat the chocolates before she finds out. Klaus would tell her that she has no need for a man for they are rubbish and he is all she needs.

But she gets lonely when Klaus goes out with some new flavor of the week. Elijah is pinning over Hayley, her best friend, and that's enough loneliness as depressing for both of them. Or for the fact that Hayley has an overly romantic husband who kisses the ground she walks on. Yet her best friend seems to be in love with her brother…often playing with the both…

As if this day couldn't be any worse. Finn! Finn has a bloody valentine! The one brother she dislikes the most has a blood Valentine! A girl by the name Sage, whom Rebekah dislikes with a passion,. But Finn! He's such a boar, how could he get a Valentine?

Freya has a valentine thanks to Cami… Cami introduced Freya, to her friend, William Kinney a detective. They have been dating for a while and Rebekah is happy for her sister. Seeing that Freya had just gotten out of a bad relationship not to long ago. Will seems like a nice guy that seems to care for her sister.

So that's why she agreed to do this little thing. She's doing something she vowed never to do. Upon entering the restaurant Cami works at. Rebekah sees the other blond behind the bar. The two smile at one another. Going up to the bar Rebekah and Cami chat while the barmaid prepares a Cranberry Vodka for the other blond.

"Why did you talk me into this?" Rebekah questions in that lovely accent of hers.

"I didn't talk you into anything!" Cami retorts offended while placing the drink down.

"You mentioned this dreadful event to me."

"I said I wouldn't be able to make over tonight for girl rom-com because I have to work the bar for the Valentine's day speed dating game event." Cami huffs as Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"That is such a fabricated lie!" Rebekah retorts with a smile.

"besides is that Oliver guy still trying to get with you?" Cami questions as she eye the streaming bodies of people who are shifting about.

"Cami, please, Oliver is a can of worms I do not want to open at the moment. Bloody prat has caused so many problems than his worth." She and Oliver had a fling one night… just some kisses but the serpent was just after one thing. Kol had intervined and nearly killed Oliver… He was saved from one brother but Klaus was not so forgiving and paid a visit to the man.

"Right…" Cami mumbles remembering the phone call at two in the morning where Kol was cursing at his sister. While on the phone with her; the youngest Mikaelson male was asking if he could drop Rebekah off at her apartment.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Rebekah questions while taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing." Cami replies quickly and blinks away.

"I don't believe that one bit, Cami. You and Nik have gotten rather cozy when I last seen the pair of you."

"Shut up, Rebekah." Cami laughs nervously. "They're about to start the game. Go have fun."

"I feel like I'm selling my soul."

"Is that all you have left to sell, sister?" Kol's voice cuts in.

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

"I saw the flyer in your bedroom so, as your older brother I decided to supervise." Kol gives her a roguish grin.

"What were you doing in my bloody room?" Rebekah whacks her brother several times with her clutch.

"Rebekah, if you want him to answer you might want to stop hitting him." Cami replies while watching the siblings interact with one another.

"Yes, listen to Klaus' bed mate."

"Second thought beat his ass." Cami retorts while her green eyes shine with bemusement.

"Come on, darling." Kol leans against the bar. "I meant no harm."

"Go home, Kol." Both Cami and Rebekah hiss at the tall male.

Scoffing Kol goes off. Rebekah goes up to Eva St. Claire who is signing up people. After signing up, Rebekah goes to a table and sips her drink. Eva goes over some things and the women wait for the men to take a seat. Idly she waits and toys with her straw when someone sits across from her. Looking up she frowns seeing that it's her brother Elijah.

"Seriously?" she huffs seeing the startled look on her brother's face.

"Well this is awkward?" Elijah readjusts his tie.

"What are you doing here, Elijah?"

"Kol found a flyer for this event and thought it would be a great idea to part take in."

"Since when do you listen to Kol?"

"Fair enough…" Elijah replies. "But, I needed a distraction."

"Honestly, brother, you can do better than being here with this lot."

"You as well, sister, how are the odds of both of us being in this same event?"

"Slim to none. But Kol had something to do with it."

"Of course he did."

The buzzer goes off and Elijah gets up. Leaving his sister to go off to another table to chat with some woman. Taking a sip of her drink, Rebekah hopes that the next man isn't someone she knows or shares blood with. A tall man, who name tag reads Stefan, takes a seat before one another. Rebekah smiles and chats with him easily as if she's known him all her life. Take passes by and the buzzer goes off. Stefan and Rebekah exchange numbers.

"You look like a Barbie doll." A tall, blue eyed man with a cookie grin greets her.

Frowning, Rebekah wants to toss her drink at him and slap him across the face. She discovers that the man before her is Damon. Stefan's older brother and honestly she sees nothing that would link them together. The arrogate bastard thinks he can get into her knickers. The buzzer goes off and Rebekah waves him off. Next his a blond man, a boyish charm that Rebekah finds rather attractive. His name is Matt. A policeman in the making, played football in high school; lives in a small town called Mystic Falls. Blinking a few times she attempts to remember him, from her times visiting up there.

"So you know the Forbes?" Rebekah questions, seeing that Caroline Forbes was her brother's girl for a tab bit' that and he doesn't want to mention the indicent with the Gilberts…. Kol had been friends with Jeremy until he was backstab. It was a mess and thus cutting ties with everyone.

" Caroline is my ex." Matt replies idly.

"I thought she was dating Tyler."

"She was…"

Rebekah cringes a bit… that girl gets around in her group of friends. Smiling, she likes Matt, honestly she does but the idea of dating a man who dated her brother's ex is a no-no. As the buzzer goes off Rebekah sighs and watches Matt go off with someone else.

"Boy wonder didn't cut it I see." Kol's voice cuts in. Looking up to see her brother seated in front of her.

"What have I done wrong to deserve this treatment?" she whispers to herself yet her brother can clearly hear her.

"You were born into this world?" Kol offers.

"I hate you."

"Darling, you wound me." Kol gives her a hurt expression.

"You have feelings?"

"More that I let on."

"And I'm the queen of England."

"More-"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what the fuss about this event was about… Besides 'Lijah is here and you didn't nag him."

"Because I like Elijah more than I like you."

"That pains me sister. It really does."

"I hope you choke on your drink."

"Wishful thinking, darling atta girl." Kol laughs as the buzzer goes off. He pats his sister's head and goes off to the next table. Rebekah is able to trip him as he passes by.

It's several others, and Rebekah gives up. Drinking her fifth cranberry vodka she's about to get up and leave. Texting Cami who is still at the bar, she fails to see or hear the man before her. Clearing of his throat is what gets her attention. Glancing up, she sees a man with dark skin and crest shaped eyes. A brighten smile that gives him a charming and friendly smile. He's built nicely but Rebekah knows not to let appearance to get in the way.

"Hello, I'm Marcel." He introduces himself. "And you are?"

"Rebekah, a pleasure." She smiles at him.

"What is a lovely, young lady like yourself doing here?" He questions while his eyes shift to several tables away.

"Well aren't you a sweet talker?" She replies seeing his uneasiness as his eyes shift to the table her brother is currently at. "Just wanted to try something new and yourself?" The lie slips from her lips easily.

"My foster sister and brother signed me up." He answers. "They wanted me to get out of my funk." Marcel replies.

"They're concerned."

"Yes, but doesn't help my sister somehow ended up at the same event."

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry, I'm rather protective of my sister and that man I've seen him about town; trying to get my sister's attention."

"You're from New Orleans?"

"Born and Raised." He smiles proudly.

The pair go one talking and it's when the game ends that Marcel and Rebekah exchange numbers and set up a date. But as they are about leave, Kol appears with a petite young woman a year or two younger than Rebekah herself. Big blue eyes and dark locks tumble down; a smile playing on her lips. Marcel glares at Kol and Rebekah blinks a few times.

"Marcel… Strumpet how are you on this lovely night?" Kol grins at them.

"I would say lovely until I saw your bloody face." Rebekah retorts without missing a beat.

"You wound me. That's no way in speaking to me while I'm in front of my girl. I was going to introduce you." Kol huffs.

"You're a man-whore."

"You're confusing me for Nik." Kol retorts. "Besides you've seen more bedrooms than I."

"Kaleb?" The girl questions as she eyes Marcel's murdering glare.

"Oh sweetheart, his name is Kol not Kaleb." Rebekah replies. "Kaleb is his middle name. that is a fabricated lie! Celeste hated me so much she made that lie up."

"See, Dee, a lying piece-"

"Oi," Kol huffs. "Davina, love, you know I'm a changed man."

"Can't I leave any of you alone for five minutes?" Elijah huffs as a girl with the name tag on 'Gia' is clearly written.

"Elijah please tell this slag that-"

"I've told you not to call her that Kol."

"What makes you think he'll listen? He's always been like this! Finn dropped him when he was a baby." Rebekah huffs while Marcel and Davina

"This is why Freya is my favorite sister!" Kol snaps.

"As Elijah is my favorite brother!"

Cami shakes her head and sighs. Going over to the two younger siblings and her friends; Cami waves Elijah to get Kol while she gets Rebekah. The two resist behind pulled away. Yet something twinkles in Kol's eyes; a twinkling Rebekah is familiar with.

"The Mikaelson siblings….It's never a dull moment in their wake." Cami sighs to Marcel who is stunned to hear that the blond he's gotten smitten with is related to the jerk his sister is seeing.

"Kol! Rebekah!" Elijah huffs as he shoves Kol away and turns to Rebekah. "Why don't you go off and enjoy the rest of your evening sister? I'll handle our little brother."

Kol jumps onto Elijah back, causing several laughs and gasps to go about the room. Elijah being used to his brother's antics waves his sister off. Marcel is concerned for Davina; Rebekah glares at Kol who is now on the ground. At least Kol has someone else to annoy.

Two years later,

Rebekah and Marcel have been dating for two years and the only thing they regret is that Kol still tends to ruin their days. Kol and Davina have been dating and thus Marcel is unable to escape the one Mikaelson brother he wished to disappear. That's the only thing that is a drawback in his relationship with Rebekah her brother Kol. Any chance Marcel got, he'd tackle Kol to the ground. Which were most family events. But he doesn't regret going to that event two years ago. Nor does he regret loving Rebekah.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Kol's voice rings out in their apartment causing Marcel and Rebekah to groan…There goes their date night…

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting another Valentine's One-shot and once again a Rebel one. I do have a Kolvina one but i have yet to finish typing it! I hope to have it posted up later tonight! Until than i hope you enjoyed.-JasZ**_


End file.
